


Let's Talk Bidness

by NoirAngel011



Series: Blue Butterfly -Pricefield Oneshots. [4]
Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: Chloe Rants, Crying, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, Grief/Mourning, Sad, Sweet, Therapy, painful memories
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-18
Updated: 2019-04-18
Packaged: 2020-01-16 03:44:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18513226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NoirAngel011/pseuds/NoirAngel011
Summary: Max listens as Chloe rants about everyone who's left her. Max is supportive and Chloe cries.Takes place during episode one.





	Let's Talk Bidness

Max opened the door she could remember opening so many times before. She stepped into the bedroom that she had spent more of her childhood in than her own. It had been five years since she had been here, but it only felt like a day. The room had never been anything special, but it had been the holder of so many sleepovers, all nighters, and pirate games.

 

Chloe was sprawled out on her bed, joint in hand as music played. Something punk, Max didn’t recognize it. It was face paced and heavy. Definitely not something the Chloe she remembered would listen to, but this Chloe was very different than the thirteen year old girl she had been best friends with. Max hoped that even though both girls had changed they would still be best friends.

 

“Come on in, hope you don’t mind the weed.” Chloe said as she sat up to face Max, taking another drag of her joint. Max walked over to the bluenette, sitting down next to her on the bed.

 

“You’ve redecorated.” Max commented, looking around the room. Things were messy and out of place. Clothes littered the floor and Max spotted a broken beer bottle in the corner. Chloe blew smoke from her mouth and rolled back over, grabbing her ashtray. She put out the joint and set down the tray on the floor. She laid there for a moment before sitting back up.

 

“My room fits my mind, chaotic and mad.” Chloe crossed her arms over her chest as she surveyed the room with Max. Max turned to the punk. She sighed. Chloe turned to look at her as well.

 

“What are you mad about? I’m no therapist, but can try to help” Max put a hand on Chloe’s arm. Chloe seemed to lean into her touch. Chloe took a deep breath. She opened her mouth to speak then closed it again.

 

“You remind me so much of Rachel it’s uncanny. You two would be best friends.” Chloe said, suddenly her beat up cowgirl boots became really interesting. Max was confused, then she remembered the poster she had seen at school earlier that day.

 

“Rachel Amber? You knew her?” Max asked, Chloe looked up at her. Her icy blue eyes were watery. Sapphire met sky as the two girls looked at each other. Max grabbed Chloe’s hand and rubbed her thumb over the ribbons of ink that trailed down onto Chloe's wrist.

 

“Yeah. She was my angel. When you left and my dad died I was all alone and she was there for me. She went missing six months ago.” Max caught a tear fall down Chloe’s cheek before the older girl quickly brushed it away with her free hand.

 

“I’m so sorry Chloe. I didn’t want to leave you.” Max let go of Chloe’s hand and wrapped an arm around her shoulders. She pulled Chloe closer to her and squeezed. She took Chloe’s hand and held her tightly.

 

“I know but… I just… I felt so alone… And I needed you… Then you left me.” Chloe was trailing off during her sentence, almost scared to say the wrong thing. Max felt Chloe grip her hand tightly.

 

Chloe wasn’t done though, “You wa-were t-the only p-person who m-m-mattered, a-and you l-left me!” Chloe was stuttering ass he tried to hold off her tears. Max could see the tears in Chloe’s eyes making her crystal eyes into bright blue oceans.

 

“Chloe. Oh- Chloe. Come here. It’s okay.” Max pulled Chloe into her, hugging the taller girl close. Chloe was steadily crying now. She clutched Max tightly, scared to let go and have Max leave her again.

 

“My d-dad had t-to go a-and l-l-leave me. M-max, i-it w-was so h-hard. I-I still c-cry e-every n-night i g-go to b-bed. I- H-he l-left me j-just l-like ev-everyone in m-my l-life!!” Chloe was on a full on rant, crying in the brunette’s arms. Max brushed through Chloe’s light blue hair.

 

“Nobody planned for William to die, Chloe. It was nobody’s fault.”  Max hugged Chloe just a little tighter, wanting to make Chloe feel safe. She loved Chloe, and something told her that Chloe had given up on love a long time ago.

 

“I-I-I I just w-want t-to n-not be a-alone an-anymore. I wa-want s-somebody t-to act-actully c-care about m-me.” Chloe buried her face into Max’s chest. Max rubbed Chloe’s back up and down.

 

“Shhh. it’s okay Chloe. I care about you, and so does Joyce. You’re not alone.” Max hugged Chloe tighter, trying to reassure Chloe. It looked like Chloe hadn’t had hope in a while. Max wanted to restore that in her but she didn’t know if she could.

 

“M-Max?” Chloe’s voice was small and meek. She was nervous and scared.

 

“Yeah, Chlo?” Max looked down at Chloe and tilted the girl’s chin up so they were looking each other in the eyes. Chloe’s cheeks were wet with tear tracks and her face was red and splotchy. Her eyes were red and teary. Her lip quivered slightly.

 

“C-can I k-kiss you?” Max blushed immediately hearing Chloe’s question. Max didn’t answer her. She instead leaned down and pressed her lips to Chloe’s.

 

Chloe melted into Max’s kiss. Max held the older girl close to her and squeezed her tighter. Chloe reached up and ran her hands through Max’s light brown hair. 

 

When the girls pulled away, both of them were blushing. Max smiled slightly. Chloe smiled wide. Max seeing Chloe smile made the brunette smile even wider. Make Chloe smile, mission accomplished.


End file.
